The Long Sleep
by TotalFanGirl221B
Summary: I know the titles rubbish, I couldn't think of one. Anyway, the Doctor has 'crash landed' in London. He sees the whole street alight and it turns out it's because someone is after him, but who? Read to find out more. Please leave reviews. By the way, I accidently put 'brake' instead of 'break'.


Doctor Who

(The Doctor, Rory and Amy are in the TARDIS. It has just crash landed in the middle of London).

Amy: Doctor, what's going on?

The Doctor: I don't know. I've never normally crash landed like that. Well, actually, I tell a lie, it happens nearly all the time. But this wasn't just a crash landing – something brought us here, it wasn't a mistake.

Rory: OK then, what do we do?

The Doctor: Well, there's a booklet with a procedure in it, but that's just boring. I'll check the surroundings, see if it's safe.

Rory: When is it ever safe?

The Doctor: Fair point, but this is different. Someone wants me here. Someone pulled the TARDIS here. The last time that happened was when the Daleks were on Earth, so you should stay inside while I go and check.

Amy: Right...

The Doctor: Back in a tic (The Doctor runs to the doors and opens them, he walks out and shuts them quickly behind him. He then looks at his watch to see where he is). London, 1943, about 2 in the afternoon (He then looks up and sees the whole street alight. Houses burning, explosion sounds. Everything in devastation. Then, a woman in her 40s comes from her house. She peers from the door slightly, and points at The Doctor. He looks over and is confused. He then realises she is pointing to him. She instructs him to go over. He does and she takes him into her house. She locks the door behind him). What's going on?

Woman: You must be The Doctor, right?

The Doctor: How do you know?

Woman: Those soldiers did this (She pointed outside to soldiers dressed in black). They burnt the whole street, looking for a man called 'The Doctor'. Normally seen near a blue box, a telephone box. You're the only person I've seen come out of a blue box.

The Doctor: Ah, right. Why do they want me?

Woman: That's what I was about to ask you. They just appeared, and they won't stop until they have you.

The Doctor: Right...

Woman: You should stay in here for a bit, otherwise they will find you.

The Doctor: But you're risking your life?

Woman: They've already checked in here, I'm safe for now.

The Doctor: Thank you, that's kind of you, but I have friends out there, in that blue box.

Woman: You can't go out there, they will kill you.

The Doctor: But if the soldiers see the box then they'll try and get in.

Woman: I'll go out soon and get your friends. I can't go now, the soldiers will know something fishy is going on, and you can't go. I'm sure they'll be fine for now; those soldiers are a bit dim. I don't think they'll notice.

The Doctor: I have to make sure they're both safe (He walks to the door and is about to open it, when the woman slams her hand down on it).

Woman: Please. Please, you can't go out there, they will kill you.

The Doctor: Why do you care so much if I die?

Woman: Please, I'll go out and get your friends soon, please.

The Doctor: Have the soldiers killed anyone?

Woman: No. They just want you, they haven't harmed anyone else, and they've said they won't, your friends are safe, I swear. They would be in more danger with you, trust me.

The Doctor: Thank you, so much. Why are you doing this? You don't know me.

Woman: I may not know you, but that doesn't mean I can't help you. Now, would you like a cup of tea?

The Doctor: How British. Thanks (He smiles at the woman. She shows him into the kitchen. There is a small table with two chairs. The Doctor sits down while the woman makes some tea. While he's not looking, she puts something in his tea). So, what's your name?

Woman: (She walks to the Doctor and places his tea in front of him. She sits down. He starts sipping his tea). Margaret. Margaret Helshaw.

The Doctor: I noticed you have an Irish accent; I take it you're not from here.

Woman: No, no. I was born and raised in Ireland, but I wanted a change, so I moved to London. What about you?

The Doctor: Oh, I come from a long way away. Millions of miles away.

Woman: Can I ask you something?

The Doctor: Yes.

Woman: Are you an alien?

The Doctor: Bit personal.

Woman: Sorry.

The Doctor: What gave you that idea?

Woman: I've heard you're nine hundreds years old, and that you come from a planet called 'Gallifrey' is that correct?

The Doctor: It is.

Woman: So why are you here? If you don't mind me asking.

The Doctor: My planet was destroyed. So I flew away in my spaceship, and the Earth seemed like such an interesting planet.

Woman: Oh, I'm sorry.

The Doctor: It's OK; there was nothing anyone could do. So now I save this planet. Aliens come here all of the time, I stop them.

Woman: Wait; are you the one that defeated those metal men at Christmas?

The Doctor: Yep.

Woman: And that web star thing?

The Doctor: (He nods and smiles at her) Yeah.

Woman: So all those aliens were defeated by you? No offence, but how could one man stop a whole army? A whole race?

The Doctor: You'd be surprised.

Woman: (She smiles at him) Amazing.

The Doctor: Can I ask you something?

Woman: Of course, anything.

The Doctor: Why don't you just give me up? You're risking your life.

Woman: I've lived my life. I don't know why they want you, and I don't like them destroying this whole place, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take you to your death. Now, what I want to know is why you decide to save the Earth. You could let us all die; it's not your problem.

The Doctor: You could let me die. I save entire races, risking one life; my life, you are only protecting one life, mine. So why would you give up your life for one person?

Woman: Like I said, I've lived my life; it's time to let someone else have theirs. Anyway, is it true that you can travel through time and space?

The Doctor: Yes.

Woman: What's it like?

The Doctor: It's amazing. It's the best thing anyone could have ever seen.

Woman: So why did you choose Earth?

The Doctor: It is such a big planet, with so much to see. So many new things.

Woman: I would love to see all of space and time.

The Doctor: Do you not find it all a bit strange?

Woman: What?

The Doctor: I'm an alien who travels through space and time and saves entire planets. Does it not surprise you?

Woman: Not really. This is London; aliens are here all the time.

The Doctor: (He looks at her confused) Why?

Woman: Why what?

The Doctor: I don't understand. I'm sat here telling you everything about my life while I hide in your house, drinking tea. I don't normally tell people anything about me, until I know them, why am I telling you?

Woman: Um... I don't... I don't know.

(The Doctor looks at her, trying to figure it out when he suddenly starts feeling a little drowsy. He drops his cup on the floor, it smashes and the tea goes everywhere).

The Doctor: S... sorry about that... (He is about to lean down to pick it up, when his head starts sinking and he starts to slowly lay his head down onto the table).

Woman: Are you alright?

The Doctor: I... I don't know what's wrong... (He rubs his face with his hand).

Margaret: Um...

The Doctor: I feel... feel a bit... a bit...

Margaret: Yes?

The Doctor: I... I feel sort of tired... tired...

Woman: OK...

The Doctor: Why... why am I tired? I don't... I don't...

Margaret: Do you want to take a nap on my sofa?

The Doctor: Uh... no... No thanks. I'll... I'll stay... stay here... (He puts his hands onto the table and then lays his head down onto them and slowly closes his eyes. The woman looks at him and then gets up from her seat. She then lifts him up. He opens his eyes slightly and wonders what's happening). W... what's going on?

Margaret: Just go back to sleep.

The Doctor: W... what?

Margaret: Don't worry, you're fine. I'm just taking you outside (She puts her arms under his and pulls him to the door. She then unlocks it).

The Doctor: But... but... the soldiers?

Margaret: Don't worry, just go back to sleep now.

The Doctor: But... but I don't want to... I don't want to sleep...

Margaret: Shhh... Go to sleep, when you wake up everything will be back to normal.

The Doctor: I... I...

Margaret: Sleep.

The Doctor: O... OK... (He slowly closes his eyes again as she unlocks the door and takes him outside. She throws him onto the curb and leaves him there). So... tired...

(Meanwhile, Amy and Rory are getting very bored in the TARDIS, so they decide to go out anyway. They look around and see the street alight. Then, Rory sees the Doctor on the curb).

Rory: Amy, look (He points over to The Doctor. Amy looks over and runs to him. Her and Rory check him to see if he's OK). He's OK, he's just unconscious. What happened to him?

Amy: I don't know, but it doesn't look like he's been out here long. Let's get him back into the TARDIS (Rory picks his legs up and Amy puts her arms under his and they both lift him up and start carrying him to the TARDIS, but, while they're carrying him, he wakes up, but not properly. He looks around, his vision is blurry and he's not really awake. Rory and Amy stop after seeing him open his eyes).

The Doctor: W... what? Who... who's carrying me?

Rory: It's me and Amy.

The Doctor: You and who? Who are you both?

Amy: Rory and Amy, we're your friends. We found you lying on the curb so we picked you up and we're taking you back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor: It... It was that woman...

Rory: What was what woman?

The Doctor: I can't... can't remember...

Amy: Are you alright?

The Doctor: N... no. I still don't know who you both are.

Rory: It's me; Rory and her; Amy.

Amy: Who are you calling her?

The Doctor: Oh... Right, A... Amy... (He slowly falls back to sleep so Amy and Rory take him back into the TARDIS. They lay him on the floor. He keeps mumbling 'help me'. Amy and Rory sit next to the Doctor. After two hours, he eventually wakes up

Rory: Doctor?

The Doctor: (He slowly opens his eyes and tries to sit up) Oh... my head... what happened (He rubs the back of his head and Amy and Rory help him sit up)?

Amy: You tell us. You went outside, and then about 10 minutes after you were lying on the curb, unconscious. You've been unconscious for about two hours.

The Doctor: Have... have I? That long?

Amy: What happened? Can you remember?

The Doctor: It was that woman... that woman.

Rory: What woman? You said that before; when you woke up for a minute, outside, you said there was a woman.

The Doctor: I can't remember.

Amy: Doctor, what's happening out there?

The Doctor: I don't know... I think... I think someone's after me.

Rory: What are you talking about?

The Doctor: I remember someone saying; 'they're looking for a man called 'The Doctor'. I don't know who though. Look... look on the scanner. See what's going on.

(Amy stands up and walks over to the scanner. She looks and doesn't see anything. There is no fire, no soldiers, nothing. It's back to normal).

Amy: It's all back to normal.

The Doctor: W... what? How can it all be 'normal'? The street was on fire!

Amy: I don't know, but it is. Is that bad?

The Doctor: I don't know.

Amy: Are you alright?

The Doctor: Yeah... yeah, just a little confused and tired.

Rory: Well that's normal.

The Doctor: No, I'm not confused about the whole situation; well I am a little, in fact a lot, but... but... I thought... I thought I heard something...

Rory: When?

The Doctor: Be... before...

Rory: What was it?

The Doctor: A sort of voice...

Amy: Was it when you were outside?

The Doctor: I don't... I don't remember.

Amy: Let's get you up (Amy and Rory help the Doctor stand up. They then let go and he tries to walk over to the chair, but falls. Amy and Rory get to him and hold him. They then sit him down on the chair).

Rory: Are you alright now?

The Doctor: Yeah... yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy and tired. I've got a bit of a headache as well (His voice is very quiet and he is mumbling most of what he says).

Amy: Why don't you try and get some sleep?

The Doctor: Good... good idea (He slowly falls asleep).

Rory: So, what do we do now?

Amy: Why don't we get some rest too? We have had a bit of a hectic day. First of all we were chased by some weird looking monsters, then we nearly got blown up, and to top it all of, this happens.

Rory: Yeah, good idea.

Amy: What do we do with the Doctor though? Whatever did this could still be after him.

Rory: We can leave him here, he'll be fine. Nothing will happen to him, he's just asleep. We're in the TARDIS; nothing can get in or out.

Amy: OK.

(They both go up to bed).

It's a week after the Doctor passed out. The gang haven't gone anywhere all week; they've just been floating in space. Amy and Rory have been pretty bored. They have been playing darts and chess all week, but The Doctor hasn't, he's been standing at the console most of the time looking at the scanner keeping an eye on London, but it seems to be normal, and he's trying to figure out what happened to him. The Doctor has a small beard.

Amy and Rory are about to go to bed, they are just playing one last game of chess:

Amy: Doctor, how are you? Are you feeling better? It's been a week now, you should be OK.

The Doctor: Yeah, yeah, I'm much better. Thanks. I still don't understand why London was on fire and then, the next minute, it was back to normal and has been ever since. Also, I can't quite remember what happened to me. I remember a woman... but that's all.

Rory: I'm sure it will come back to you. Anyway, it could have been nothing.

The Doctor: Rory, why would someone just set London alight and then put it back to normal? What's the point? There has got to be something to it. There's something I'm missing, something I can't quite remember, something I can't quite put my finger on (He says it slowly, and he looks very tired).

Amy: Doctor, have you had any rest recently?

The Doctor: No, I don't sleep.

Rory: Maybe you need to relax for a bit you might be able to figure it out, clearly your way isn't working.

The Doctor: I'll tell you what I need; I need to figure it out, now.

Amy: Fine... Anyway, Doctor, I've been meaning to ask you; what's with the beard?

The Doctor: W... what?

Rory: Oh yeah! Why have you suddenly grown a beard? Did you just get bored and suddenly think 'why don't I grow a beard'?

The Doctor: Oh... the beard. No, I just... I just haven't really had the time to shave.

Amy: Haven't had time? We've been here for a week and we've been doing nothing.

The Doctor: I've been doing other things...

Rory: Like what?

The Doctor: This (He points at the scanner with London on it). Now can we please drop this?

Amy: Alright... Anyway, what are you doing tonight?

The Doctor: I was meant to be going to a party with River, but I'm not really in the mood, I feel a little dizzy and I have a bit of a headache. Plus, I need to figure this out.

Rory: Are you OK?

The Doctor: Yeah, fine, it'll pass soon.

Amy: Have you told River about what happened yet?

The Doctor: No, not yet.

Rory: Have you spoken to her this week?

The Doctor: I... I spoke to her yesterday, telling her I couldn't come to the party tonight...

Amy: Wait, have you actually been to see River this week, at any point?

The Doctor: N... no.

Rory: Why? You wouldn't normally throw away a chance to be with her?

The Doctor: I've told you, I've been distracted!

Amy: Alright. Anyway, you set these games up for all of us to play, not just me and Rory. When are you actually going to have a game with us?

The Doctor: I don't... I don't know.

Rory: Why don't you come and have a game of chess with one of us now? Take your mind off things for a bit?

The Doctor: Alright then... (He stumbles over to Amy and Rory, he walks like a drunkard. Rory moves from his seat nearest the door so that the Doctor can sit down. He sits down and starts setting up his pieces).

Amy: Right, let's get this started. You go first.

The Doctor: Right... right (He looks down at the chessboard, his vision goes blurry and he starts seeing double. He looks at it confused).

Rory: Doctor, are you sure you're OK?

The Doctor: Yeah, I'm fine (He picks up one of his pieces and looks for somewhere to put it. He then drops it and rubs his face).

Amy: Doctor?

The Doctor: Actually, I do feel a little ill. I have a blinding headache. I don't think I... I can play tonight.

Amy: Alright...

The Doctor: Now, why don't you both go to bed? We're all tired.

Amy: Are you feeling alright, Doctor?

The Doctor: Yeah, I'm fine.

(Amy gets up from her chair and puts her hand on The Doctor's forehead).

Amy: Doctor! You're burning up!

The Doctor: It's fine! I'm just a little ill, that's all.

Rory: If you say so.

The Doctor: I do! Now, both of you go to bed. Trust me, I'm fine.

Amy: OK, goodnight, Doctor.

The Doctor: Goodnight.

(They turn to go to bed, but then they suddenly turn back).

Rory: Oh, Doctor, I forgot to ask, me and Amy were wondering if we could go somewhere tomorrow. Like a vacation or something?

Amy: Yeah, we've been in here for a week now, we wanna go and have fun.

The Doctor: Yeah... yeah, OK. We'll talk about it in the morning.

Rory: OK, thanks.

(They go to bed and the Doctor sits on the chair looking at the chessboard. He then slides all of the chess pieces onto the floor and slowly rests his head down on the board).

The Doctor: So... so tired (He slowly closes his eyes. But, a few seconds after, he forces himself to stay awake, but it doesn't work. He then gets frustrated and knocks the chessboard over). I need... I need to stay awake (He tries to stand up but falls over). Argh! No... No... Please help me. Please hel- (He then gradually falls asleep. In the morning, Amy and Rory come down to find all the chess pieces and the chessboard on the floor, and the Doctor, lying there, sleeping. They run to him to see if he's OK).

Amy: What is it? Is he OK?

Rory: Yeah, he's fine, he's just sleeping.

Amy: Oh, right, thank God.

Rory: (He looks at all the chess pieces and the board) what happened here?

Amy: I don't know, let's put it all back.

Rory: Right (They pick up everything and put them back where they were and then they try to wake the Doctor up. He won't wake up, they try to shake him, but it still doesn't work. They don't know what to do, so they sit him on the chair and sit with him for a bit, but he doesn't wake up for a while so they decide to start playing darts for a bit. Eventually, the Doctor wakes up).

Amy: Is that you, Doctor?

The Doctor: Yeah... yeah... (He gets up and slowly walks to the console. He puts his hands on it to keep himself up).

Rory: Doctor?

The Doctor: Yeah?

Rory: What happened while we were asleep?

The Doctor: What... what do you mean?

Amy: We mean all the mess! The chessboard was on the floor, and all of the pieces.

The Doctor: Oh, I... I don't know. All I remember is talking to you both, sitting at the chess table and then waking up.

Rory: So then what happened?

The Doctor: It was probably nothing; maybe the TARDIS had a little shake which made the things fall?

Amy: Yeah, maybe.

The Doctor: Oh, God.

Rory: What's wrong?

The Doctor: Nothing, I just have a bit of a headache, that's all (His head starts going forward as if he's trying to fall back to sleep, but he keeps it up). Plus, I'm still a little tired.

Amy: I didn't know you actually got tired, in fact, I didn't actually think you slept.

The Doctor: Well, you... you know what they say; there's a first time for... for everything.

Rory: Wait, you've never actually slept?

The Doctor: I did when I was younger, but I gave it up when I was about 400.

Amy: You gave it up? How could you give up sleeping? Don't you need sleep?

The Doctor: I'm a Timelord; I don't need it, not like humans. It wastes time.

Rory: But if you don't sleep, then why were you sleeping just then?

The Doctor: I don't... I don't know.

Amy: Probably nothing.

The Doctor: I think you're right. Now, didn't you say something... something about a trip?

Rory: Yeah, a vacation.

The Doctor: Are you sure you wouldn't rather try and work out what happened?

Amy: It was probably nothing.

Rory: We've been here for a week, Doctor, a week. No offence-

The Doctor: Meaning the exact opposite...

Rory: No offence, but we would like to go somewhere else for a bit, change of scenery.

The Doctor: OK, then. Where... where do you wanna go?

Amy: How about Rio? We talked about going ages ago, but we never actually went.

The Doctor: Rio... Rio it is then (He looks down at the console and his head starts tilting forward and his eyes start closing. The Doctor forces himself to stay awake).

Rory: Are you alright, Doctor?

(He didn't reply, he was leaning against the console and it looked as if he was asleep).

Amy: Doctor?

The Doctor: (He suddenly woke up) Yeah... yeah? Sorry... sorry, must've dozed off. What did you say?

Rory: Doctor, are you OK?

The Doctor: Yeah, I'm just tired.

Amy: Why are you so tired all of a sudden?

The Doctor: I don't... I don't know.

Rory: Why don't you get some rest? We don't mind, we've been here a week, a few hours isn't going to make much difference.

Amy: Yeah, get some rest. We understand if it's about what happened last week.

The Doctor: Please! I said I'm fine! I'm fine...

Amy: Right, sorry...

The Doctor: (He sighs) No... No, I'm sorry. I'm just a little... a little distracted at the moment. Now, Rio (He sets the co-ordinates for a beach in Rio and they land. Amy leaves the TARDIS as Rory helps the Doctor get three deckchairs and a beach ball. They bring them out and find a spot to 'chill out'. Rory lies on his deckchair while Amy and the Doctor start to play catch with the beach ball, but the Doctor starts getting very tired again).

Amy: So, Doctor, do you do this kind of thing a lot?

The Doctor: What... what do you mean?

Amy: You know; the whole vacation thing?

The Doctor: No... not really, in fact, never (Amy throws him the ball, he catches it, and just stands there, frozen. He starts swaying a little from side to side. Amy stands by him, Rory sits up and looks over at him).

Rory: Doctor? You OK?

The Doctor: (He puts his hand on Amy's shoulder and puts his head down) I'm... I'm... (He suddenly collapses . Rory quickly gets up and helps Amy lift him up and lie him down on the deckchair).

Amy: Doctor, what's wrong? This can't just be because you're tired.

The Doctor: I don't know... I don't know. I feel... I feel sort of... sort of sleepy.

Amy: But why are you tired all of a sudden?

The Doctor: I just need to sleep for a bit... trust me. I'm just tired that's... that's all (He slowly falls asleep. Amy and Rory look at each other, confused. But they don't wake him up, they start to sunbathe. After twenty minutes the Doctor still doesn't wake up. Amy is getting a little worried).

Amy: What's wrong with the Doctor? He's acting a little strange, don't you think?

Rory: Maybe a little bit, but the man just wants to sleep. He hasn't slept in about 600 years, Amy.

Amy: Yeah, so then why has he suddenly started sleeping again now? It doesn't make any sense. He's never like this; he's never wanted to be like this. He's never wanted to sleep.

Rory: He's just a little confused maybe? He'll be fine, he's the Doctor.

Amy: Just because he's normally 'fine', doesn't mean he's 'fine' now. I think there's something wrong with him (She looks over at the Doctor and then stands up).

Rory: What are you doing? Just let him relax.

Amy: I'm just checking to see if he's OK (She sits beside the Doctor and puts her hand on his shoulder. She shakes him slightly, but he still doesn't wake up.

Suddenly, he starts to hear a voice in his head; no one else can hear it. He starts to talk, but Amy thinks he's talking to her). Doctor?

The Voice: Can you hear me?

The Doctor: Yes... yes.

Amy: Oh, Doctor, you're awake! That's good; I was getting a bit worried for a minute.

The Doctor: I want... I want to wake up...

Amy: But you are awake (She looks at him, but his eyes are still closed)? Doctor, what's going on?

The Voice: You can't wake up yet, the process isn't complete.

The Doctor: Please... please stop. It... it hurts.

Amy: Stop what?

Rory: What is it?

Amy: He keeps saying stuff, but it makes no sense.

The Voice: Why would I stop? I will have control of you soon, why would I give up?

The Doctor: I need... I need to wake up...

The Voice: No, you need to stay asleep.

The Doctor: I need... need to... I need to sleep.

Amy: I don't understand?

The Doctor: Sleep...

The Voice: That's right.

The Doctor: But it hurts...

Amy: What does? What hurts?

The Doctor: I can't... I can't...

Amy: Can't what? Doctor?!

(Suddenly, the Doctor wakes up).

The Doctor: W... what?

Amy: What can't you do?

The Doctor: What are you... what are you talking about?

Amy: You were just talking to someone, you said you can't do something and then you woke up.

The Doctor: I... I wasn't.

Rory: Yes you were.

Amy: Doctor, are you alright? You seem really ill?

The Doctor: Um... yeah... yeah, I think so (He gradually gets up from the chair and Amy stands beside him, she holds onto him a little).

Amy: You really don't look good, Doctor, and you definitely were talking to someone.

The Doctor: I'm fine, I think...

Amy: Do you need anything?

The Doctor: I just need... I need a little rest (He starts falling asleep).

Rory: But you've just been asleep for 20 minutes.

The Doctor: Have... have I?

Rory: How could you not know? You've only just woken up.

(Amy puts her hand on the Doctor's head).

Amy: Doctor! You're burning up again!

The Doctor: I have... I have...

Rory: You have what?

The Doctor: I have a... a... (He slowly falls asleep on Amy, she holds him. Rory quickly jumps up and helps her hold the Doctor).

Amy: Right, let's get him back in the TARDIS (They quickly carry him into the TARDIS and sit him on one of the chairs near the chessboard).

The Doctor: My... my head... my head (His voice slowly fades and he rests his head on the chessboard and goes to sleep).

Rory: What is it? What's wrong with him?

(Amy kneels down beside the Doctor and whispers his name in his ear. He opens his eyes slightly and looks at Amy).

Amy: Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?

The Doctor: Yeah... yes...

Amy: What's wrong with you?

The Doctor: I'm just tired... I'm so, so tired...

Rory: But it can't just be because you're tired that you keep collapsing.

The Doctor: But... but I just need to sleep... that's... that's all. I promise.

Amy: OK, well why don't you try and get up? Me and Rory will help you if you'd like? We'll find somewhere for you to sleep? There must be somewhere in this place for you?

The Doctor: I'll do it... do it myself... (He slowly picks his head up, pushes his chair back and tries to stand up. He then falls on his side. Amy pushes the chair out of the way and shuffles next to the Doctor). I'm too... I'm too tired...

Amy: Rory, quick, go and find a cushion.

(Rory runs to a section in the TARDIS and brings out a cushion, he throws it to Amy who then puts it up against the railing. She lifts the Doctor up slightly and takes him to put his head up on the cushion, he lies on his back).

The Doctor: Thank... thanks...

Amy: Doctor, what's wrong with you? Why are you so tired all of a sudden?

The Doctor: I just... I just want to sleep... I'm so tired... so, so tired.

Rory: Why don't you just sleep then?

The Doctor: It's... it's something to do with London... I can remember... she tried... she tried to make me sleep... you can't let me... don't let me sleep.

Rory: What?

The Doctor: The soldiers... there were soldiers there... the woman... she said they were after me... so why didn't they... why didn't they try and get me while I was outside on the curb? I... I...

Amy: Doctor?

The Doctor: Don't let me sleep... it's something to do with the woman...

Amy: Why?

The Doctor: Please, don't let me... don't let me...

Rory: But-

The Doctor: Just please, listen; you... you can't let me sleep.

Amy: Right, but how can we actually help you?

The Doctor: Call River... tell her... tell her to come quickly...

Rory: How?

The Doctor: Use... use this... (He pulls his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and gives it to Amy who passes it to Rory. Rory goes to the phone and calls River).

Rory: Hello, River?

River: Hi, dad.

Rory: River, we need you to come quick, it's the Doctor.

River: Why? What's wrong?

Rory: We don't know, he's just a little ill, he's asked for you to come, quick.

River: Right, I'm on my way.

(Rory puts the phone down and goes back to Amy and the Doctor, who is a lot worse; he's struggling to breathe and coughing, nearly falling asleep, and holding on tight to Amy's hand).

Amy: Doctor? Doctor, we can help you, just tell us how?

(The Doctor looks at her confused).

The Doctor: Who... who are you?

Amy: What are you talking about? It's me, Amy.

The Doctor: What... who?

Amy: Amy. Your best friend?

The Doctor: A... Amy, yes of... of course, why would I forget?

Rory: Doctor, what's wrong?

(He doesn't reply. Suddenly River appears. She sees him lying on the floor so she runs to him, she sits on the left of him as Amy is to the right. She gets her med scanner out, and scans him, but nothing shows up).

River: Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me? What's wrong?

(He still doesn't say anything).

Amy: We don't know what to do, River. He's been like this ever since he passed out last week.

River: What happened? When did he pass out?

Rory: We don't really know, we crashed landed somewhere and the Doctor went outside, we went out a few minutes after and he was lying on the curb, unconscious.

Amy: And he's been like this since then. Well, not like this, he's been a bit weird.

River: How do you mean?

Rory: For a week we haven't been anywhere, me and Amy have just been playing games while the Doctor has just been standing at the console every minute of everyday.

Amy: And, this morning, he was asleep.

River: Well that's weird, he never sleeps.

Rory: We know.

Amy: And he said that he was meant to go to a party with you, but he wasn't going because he felt a little ill, and he had a temperature.

River: He told me that he had work to do.

Rory: All day he's been weird, he keeps saying that he's tired.

River: Right, well, I'll see if this works (River pulls an injection from her coat. She pulls the Doctor's arm up and injects him. He shows no sign of pain, just lies there, expressionlessly).

Rory: What's that?

River: It's just something to try and help him to breathe a little better.

Amy: Will that make him better? Will it keep him awake?

River: Maybe, it depends how ill he is.

The Doctor: My... my head... it's burning... it hurts so much...

River: What?

Rory: We don't know, he just keeps going on about his head, and how tired he is.

River: Has he said anything else?

Rory: He just said not to let him sleep.

River: Why?

Amy: We don't know, he kept saying it was something to do with London, but we don't understand what.

River: Right.

The Doctor: Sleep... I need sleep...

Rory: But you asked us to keep you awake?

The Doctor: I... I don't know why... why I said that. I need to sleep (He slowly falls asleep but River tries to wake him up)...

River: Doctor, can you hear me? Doctor, you need to stay awake!

The Doctor: I don't... I don't. I must sleep... sleep (He goes back to sleep, but River wakes him up again).

River: Doctor!

The Doctor: River?! Why won't you let me sleep?! Why?

Amy: Doctor, you asked us to keep you awake. How can we help you?

The Doctor: (He held onto Amy's hand tight and put his other hand on her cheek) You... you don't need to help me. Just let me sleep. Am... Amy... I'll be... I'll get better if I sleep... I'll be better... I'll get well again. Tell them... tell them to let me sleep.

Amy: Doctor, please!

The Doctor: Please! I want to sleep! Just let me sleep (His voice fades as he says it, and he is about to close his eyes, but River keeps shaking him to keep him awake).

River: Doctor, you need to stay awake!

The Doctor: Please! Please... let me... let me sleep

Rory: Doctor, you need to stay awake.

The Doctor: I need to sleep... please...

River: No, you need to stay awake.

The Doctor: I want... I want to sleep... please... please let me sleep.

River: Please, listen to me, you have to trust me, you can't go to sleep.

The Doctor: I... I need... I need to sleep... to sleep... please let me... let me sleep... I want to sleep. (He starts crying a little as he's in pain) I want to... to sleep, please... please, River.

River: Doctor, please.

The Doctor: But it hurts, River. It hurts so much.

River: What hurts? What is it?

The Doctor: Please, just let me sleep and I'll be... be safe.

River: You need to stay awake, Doctor!

The Doctor: Leave... leave me alone (He bats his arm at her as he says it like he's trying to get her to go away).

River: But Doctor-

The Doctor: River... please... when I sleep the pain... the pain goes. Please, it hurts so much.

River: But you asked us to keep you awake for a reason!

The Doctor: But... but I'll be... I'll be fine... just let me sleep.

River: Please, just stay awake.

The Doctor: I can't... I'm... I'm sorry... (He slowly goes to sleep, but he also loses consciousness).

Rory: Right, so what do we do now?

River: We should take him to bed.

Amy: He has a bed?!

River: He has a whole room. Where do you think he goes when he's ill like this?

Rory: To be fair, he's never normally ill.

River: I know, it's normally after his regeneration. Now, let's get him to bed.

(They all pick him up and carry him up the stairs. They then turn to the first door on their right. It's a dark blue door with Galifrayen writing on. They open the door and find a double bed and a bed side table next to it with a damp cloth on it. They bring him in and put him in the bed. While he is in bed, he starts tossing and turning. He is very flushed and he keeps mumbling to himself. River dabs his head with the damp cloth, Amy and Rory leave).

The Doctor: Stop... stop... it hurts... Argh... Argh... please help... help me.

River: Doctor?

The Doctor: It hurts. Help.

River: Doctor?

The Doctor: Help... (He lies there mumbling it over and over). Help...

(River sits with the Doctor for about five minutes, dabbing his forehead with the cloth while he carries on mumbling, and then he finally wakes up. He keeps closing and opening his eyes until he's properly awake. He then quickly sits up and grabs River's arm).

River: Doctor? Doctor, it's OK. It's just me, River.

The Doctor: Riv... River?

River: (She lowers him back down) Yes?

The Doctor: What... what happened, what's wrong?

River: Don't you remember? You were ill and then you collapsed.

The Doctor: Oh... um... OK...

River: How do you feel now?

The Doctor: I don't... I don't really... (He starts falling back asleep).

River: Are you still tired?

The Doctor: Just... a bit...

River: I'll leave you to get some rest (She gets up from the bed but then the Doctor grabs her arm again).

The Doctor: P... please sit with me. Just for a few minutes.

River: Alright (She kisses his forehead and sits back down).

The Doctor: Th... Thanks (He slowly turns his head to the side and falls asleep. River sits with him for 10 minutes and then eventually leaves his side. She goes back into the control room where Amy and Rory are sitting).

Amy: (She gets up quickly and looks over to River) How is he?

River: I think he's going to be ok, I can't really tell, he didn't stay up for long.

Rory: What's wrong with him?

River: I don't know. What was he like right before I got here?

Amy: Well, he took us to a beach at Rio, and he decided to relax for a bit, he was asleep for 20 minutes. So we woke him up, and for some reason he started talking, but he was still asleep.

River: What kind of things was he saying?

Amy: I don't really remember... Things like 'I can't' and 'it hurts'. What does that mean?

River: I don't know...

Rory: Anyway, what are we meant to do?

River: There's not much we can do. How about we have a drink?

Amy: But... there's no kitchen?

River: What? Of course there's a kitchen. There are loads of rooms in this place, why did you assume there wasn't a kitchen?

Amy: I don't know I've never really seen it.

Rory: I'll go and make the drinks (River takes Rory to the kitchen and then goes back to the control room and sits with Amy).

River: How long has he been like this?

Amy: I think it started last week.

River: When he passed out, but do you know what happened?

Amy: No. We crash landed and the Doctor said someone had pulled us there and that is wasn't an accident.

River: Wait, something had taken you to London on purpose?

Amy: That's what the Doctor said (Rory then comes in with the drinks and hands them to Amy and River. He has made the Doctor one in case he wakes up). I'll take it to him (She gets up and takes it to the Doctor's room. She puts it on his bed side table and sits on his bed. He is very flushed and is gasping for breath).

The Doctor: Help... help me… (He is still asleep).

Amy: Doctor?

The Doctor: Help... help...

Amy: Help do what (He stops talking and starts coughing for a few minutes until he eventually relaxes. Amy tries to wake him up but it doesn't work so she goes back into the control room)?

River: Is he awake yet?

Amy: No. He started asking for help, but he was still asleep.

River: What?

Amy: I don't understand either.

River: I'll go and check on him (She goes into the Doctor's room and sits down next to him. She strokes his forehead and whispers his name softly, but he doesn't wake up. He starts mumbling in his sleep though).

The Doctor: Riv... River...

River: Doctor?

The Doctor: River...

River: Yes?

The Doctor: Help... help me please...

River: Why? What's wrong?

The Doctor: It's coming... closer and closer...

River: What is?

The Doctor: I can't... I can't... (He turns his head from side to side as if he's having a nightmare. He coughs and gasps for air. River tries to wake him up and comfort him, but it doesn't work. She sits with him until he eventually calms down. Amy and Rory come in).

Rory: What's going on?

River: I don't know he just kept talking about something getting closer and closer, but he didn't say what.

The Doctor: It's... it's...

Amy: Doctor?

The Doctor: It hurts... so much...

River: Doctor, wake up.

The Doctor: I can't.

Amy: Please Doctor.

The Doctor: (He opens his eyes slightly) what's... what's going on?

Rory: What?

River: You were just talking to us while you were asleep.

The Doctor: Was I?

Rory: Yeah.

The Doctor: R... right... (He gradually sits up).

River: Are you alright?

The Doctor: Um... yeah... (He gets out of the bed).

Amy: What are you doing?

The Doctor: I'm... I'm... (River stands up and holds onto him as he is swaying slowly from side to side). River... (He hugs her and buries his head under her neck).

River: What is it?

The Doctor: Please help me... you need to stop... stop it.

River: Stop what?

The Doctor: Argh! It's... it's hurting me. Please.

River: What is? What is it?

The Doctor: It's... it's... (He slowly falls asleep so River puts him back into bed and her, Amy and Rory go back into the control room).

Amy: River, what's wrong with him?

River: I don't know. I don't understand what he means by 'it's coming'.

Rory: I guess all we can do is wait (They all sit in the control room for about 15 minutes when suddenly, they all hear the Doctor screaming. They run into his room. They look on the bed, but he's not there, instead, he's in the corner of the room, he has his arms around his head and he is screaming and shaking. River sits with him).

The Doctor: It's coming. It's coming. It's getting closer and closer... ARGH!

River: What is (She puts her hand on the Doctor's shoulder, trying to comfort him)?

The Doctor: (He shrugs her hand off him) Who are you? What... what are you doing?

River: It's me, River.

The Doctor: Who?

River: River; Your wife!

The Doctor: Why... why do I keep forgetting?

River: I don't know.

The Doctor: Riv... River... you all need to go... now. Take Amy and Rory... please go.

Amy: Doctor?! Why?

The Doctor: I'm a... I'm a danger to you all! Go away! Leave me alone!

Rory: We're not leaving.

The Doctor: It hurts! It hurts so much... ARGH! Please! Go! Just leave me!

River: Never. Now tell us what it is.

The Doctor: That voice... it's that voice again. It's getting closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and closer-

River: Doctor, calm down.

The Doctor: It's coming... coming to get me! Argh! River... River, don't let it get me! You have to help me!

River: How? How can we help you?!

The Doctor: I... I'm so tired... I'm so, so tired...

Amy: Doctor?!

The Doctor: I can't... I can't sleep! Don't let me sleep!

Rory: How do we keep you awake?!

The Doctor: I don't... I don't know what to do... I can't fight it...

Amy: Doctor, let us help you!

The Doctor: It's coming... it's nearly here... I'm so scared.

(Amy quickly sits with him, she grabs his hand).

Amy: Doctor, don't worry, you're going to be fine, just please, try and stay awake.

The Doctor: But... but I can't... I can't, it's too strong... ARGH! (He starts crying in pain).

Amy: Doctor, please, just try, don't give up.

The Doctor: You... you need to help me! Take me somewhere... take me anywhere that can help... can help me... please.

Rory: Where?!

The Doctor: I don't... I don't know. Just please, stop it... stop this... this thing.

River: What is it? What is the thing?

The Doctor: I don't... I don't know, but it's there, River, it's there inside my head. The voice. It hurts... it hurts so much.

River: Hold on, Doctor. Try and keep calm.

The Doctor: I need... I need to sleep.

Amy: No, no you don't. Please, listen to me.

The Doctor: I must sleep... it stops... stops hurting when I... when I sleep.

River: Doctor, you asked us to keep you awake!

The Doctor: I know... I know... but please, all the pain will go away.

River: We need to keep him awake!

The Doctor: But... but I don't want to stay awake... I want to sleep...

River: Doctor, that isn't you. When have you ever wanted to sleep?

The Doctor: I want to... I want to sleep now... (He falls asleep, his arms come down from his head, and he rests his head against the wall).

Rory: Great (!) What can we do now?

Amy: Is he going to be OK?

(They all leave the room. River is setting the co-ordinates for a space hospital).

River: I... I don't know. But he needs our help. I've set the co-ordinates to take us to the best hospital in the galaxy. They will be able to tell us what's wrong.

(They land in a hospital room with an empty bed, they come out and, in front of them, there is a nurse waiting).

Nurse: Ah, you must be River. I got your message about your friend.

River: And?

Nurse: Bring him in, and we'll examine him. Then we'll see what we can do.

River: Thank you.

(River and Rory bring the Doctor and lie him down on the bed. Then, a doctor comes in and examines him).

Doctor: This is extremely bad.

River: What? What is?

Doctor: There is a voice in your friend's head. Someone is trying to gain control of him, and, soon, they're going to fully take him over.

Rory: Isn't there anything we can do?

Doctor: I'm sorry.

River: There must be something!

Doctor: The only thing you could try is to remind him of who he is, and maybe, if he's powerful enough, then he can get rid of the thing taking over. But, that might not work.

Amy: Let's do it! It's all we've got.

Doctor: Alright, He can still hear you even though he's asleep, so you don't need to wake him. We have sedated him so he can't wake up, because if he does, even for a second, the thing will take him over.

(Doctor walks out and leaves Amy, Rory and River to sit with the Doctor. They take it in turns to sit with him).

(Amy's turn):

Amy: Doctor? If you can hear me, please listen. This isn't the Doctor I know. The Doctor I know would fight. Please, don't give up, Doctor. Remember, that I will always be by your side against anything and everything. I love you, you're my best friend. I'm gonna miss you...

(She puts her head on his bed and starts crying). Please, Doctor, if you can hear me then don't give up. Please.

Rory: (He comes and comforts Amy) Don't worry, he'll be fine.

Amy: How will he 'be fine'? Someone is taking over him. Someone evil.

Rory: When have you ever know this man, the Doctor, to ever give up? He's still fighting. He wouldn't want you to be sat here crying.

Amy: No, I guess... I guess you're right.

(River comes to talk to the Doctor while Rory takes Amy into the TARDIS).

River: Oh, Doctor, why is always the good men that go first? Doctor, know that I love you. Always know that I love you. Also, know that I'm not going to give up on you, ever. You're going to be fine. You can beat this. Please, please just don't give up (She starts sobbing a little). I'm really sorry, I have to go now.

(River walks back into the TARDIS to find Rory and Amy sat in the Doctor's room. She sits with them and they all try to comfort each other, when suddenly they all hear a noise coming from the control room. They all go down and find the Doctor in there setting the co-ordinates for London).

River: Doctor? Is that you? Are you all right?

Amy: Did you beat it, Doctor?

(The Doctor didn't reply, he just carried on with what he was doing).

River: Wait, something doesn't add up here.

Rory: I'll go and take a look.

(Rory walks down and stands beside the Doctor. The Doctor still caries on with what he was doing).

River: Rory, be careful.

Rory: Doctor, are you alright?

(The Doctor stops. He then turns to face Rory. He grabs Rory by his collar and lifts him into the air).

Amy: Doctor! What are you doing, put him down!

The Doctor: (In Demon's Voice) I'm not the Doctor.

(River grabs a gun from her jacket and points it at the Doctor).

River: Put him down, or I shoot.

(The Doctor looks at River and then back at Rory, he throws him back down to the floor. Rory bangs his head a little, but nothing serious happens).

Rory: Ow!

(Amy runs to Rory).

The Doctor: (In Normal Voice) I... I... I'm sorry-

(The Doctor was trying to say something, but whatever was controlling him wouldn't let him. The Doctor fell onto the console, and then slid back to the floor).

River: Is everyone OK?

Rory: Yeah.

Amy: Fine.

River: Whatever is taking over the Doctor is getting more powerful, it can control him while he's unconscious.

(River walked slowly towards the Doctor).

Rory: River! It might not be safe!

River: Rory, he is my husband, he is the best man I've ever known, and I will do anything to save him, even if that is to risk my own life.

Rory: Just... just be careful.

(River pats the Doctor on the back. Suddenly, the Doctor stood up again. Still unconscious of course. River stood in front of him, holding three fingers up).

River: Doctor? Can you see me?! How many fingers am I holding up?

(The Doctor pushed her out of the way. He then walked to the door and opened it).

The Doctor: Riv... River-

(Something was forcing him out, he tried to stop it, but he couldn't).

The Doctor: He... help me. Please help me River. I... I can't stop. Please, I can't hold on for long.

(River had finally gotten to her feet. She listened to him pleading).

River: Doctor, what do you want me to do?!

(But it was too late. The Doctor walked out the door and shut it behind him).

River: Right, quick, we need to get after him, see what is going on on the scanner.

(Rory looked on the scanner. He hit it a couple of times until it came on. He could see the Doctor stood outside the TARDIS, waiting for something. Then, there was a voice. A female voice, speaking to the Doctor).

The Voice: Oh Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, I finally have you. Now, you will come to me. I will put the map in your head so you can find me. Now, if you try and disobey me, I will make sure you go through a lot of pain. You see, I control you. You are my puppet! I can easily brake you.

(The Doctor started walking straight on along the path. Amy, River and Rory were trying to think of something quick. They went out the TARDIS doors and tried to follow him).

Rory: We need to get him back into the TARDIS.

(River hid behind a bush and started calling the Doctor quietly).

River: Doctor! Doctor (The Doctor stopped, and turned to see who was behind him)! Come over to me.

The Doctor: W... What?

River: We'll take you back to the TARDIS and you'll be safe there.

(The Doctor turned and went to River).

The Doctor: Who... who are you?

River: It's me. River.

The Doctor: I don't... I don't know you... who... who are you?

River: Doctor, it's me! Please listen to me!

The Doctor: It's who?! Who are you?!

River: It's River. I know you don't think you know me, but you do, and you need to trust me. Come back inside the TARDIS with us, now.

The Doctor: W... why?

River: You're in danger.

The Doctor: O... OK... (Then, his ankle snapped and he fell in agony, screaming).

The Doctor: Argh! Ow! Help!

The Voice: I told you, Doctor, try to disobey me and I'll brake you piece by piece, OK?

(River, Amy and Rory looked at each other in disappear. After a few minutes, the Doctor managed to get up on his hands and knees. He then stood on one foot and looked at River.)

The Voice: Kill her! She was the one that told you to go back, she's the reason you're ankle is broken. Kill her and have no more distractions!

(The Doctor started walking towards River. River started panting and walking backwards, terrified of what he might do).

The Doctor: Riv... River. Who ever you are. R... run. Quick. Don't come back... back for me. Just go, leave me. I... I'm a danger to you. Just please, go.

(River took one look at him and a tear rolled from her eye).

River: I can't leave you, you're in danger.

The Doctor: Please... please, go.

(Rory took River's hand and they ran back towards the TARDIS).

River: Quick, look at the scanner to see what's going on. Hurry!

(Rory ran to see what was happening).

The Voice: Stupid, Doctor! You could have killed her there and then! Let's just hope she's not coming back!

(Suddenly, the Doctor fell to the floor in agony).

The Voice: You didn't think I'd leave you unpunished, did you? Anyway, relax, all I did was twist your broken ankle, you're lucky I didn't brake your other one. Now you'll have to crawl here!

The Doctor: Please s... stop. Ow! Why... why are you doing this to me?

The Voice: come to me, and I will explain!

(The Doctor wouldn't get up for a minute or two, then he finally managed to get on his hands and knees. He started crawling to the voice's place).

The Voice: Finally, we're getting somewhere! Now hurry up, I grow tired!

(Meanwhile, in the TARDIS):

Amy: Argh! What can we do?! We can't follow him because he'll kill us, or that thing that's controlling him will kill him! But what else is there?!

Rory: There's gotta be something that can help us!

(Amy, River and Rory think).

Rory: We could follow him. Just don't try and talk to him this time. We'll see where he goes, and we'll try and find out the plan, come back and work out how

to stop her plan?

Amy: That could work, but we've lost him now, how are we going to follow him when we don't actually know where he is?

Rory: But we do. That voice, person, thingy telepathically sent the Doctor a kinda map thing of where to find her, right?

Amy: Yeah, but how does that help us?

River: Well, the TARDIS and the Doctor are kind of connected, because the map also came up on here.

Amy: That's brilliant! River you're a genius! Now let's go and find the Doctor!

(They quickly get the map from the scanner and run out of the TARDIS. They then quickly search for the Doctor).

(The Doctor has arrived at the voice's home):

The Voice: Finally, you're here. Now we can get started...

(The door opens and the Doctor crawls inside. He crawls into the living room to find a woman. She has brown hair and is wearing a red top and a blue jeans, it was the woman from the beach).

The Woman: So, Doctor. Miss walking yet (She laughs to herself)?

The Doctor: H... how are you controlling me? Y... you're inside my head!

(He holds his head and screams in agony).

The woman: Well, I have this little thing, see?

(She shows him a little puppet of himself).

It's how I've been making you walk, how I sent you the messages, and how I broke your ankle. I was trying to make it so no one knew that someone was controlling you.

The Doctor: P... please, let me go. Please... it... it hurts... ARGH!

The woman: Now, why would I do that? I've got you right where I want you. Plus, I'm having a little fun (she smirks). Now, I would go straight on with the plan, but hurting you is too fun to resist! First, I'll have a little fun!

(She starts hurting him and torturing him).

(Meanwhile, Amy, Rory and River are nearly at the woman's house):

Amy: Right, nearly there, just two more turns and we'll be with the Doctor.

River: Do you remember the plan?

Amy: Yes, we just hide outside until she has said the plan and then, when she goes, we'll get the Doctor.

Rory: Right. But, remember, we can't try and rescue him straight away, that could get us and him killed.

Amy: Right.

(They finally turn up at the house. They duck under the window to the living room and wait. The woman stares at the Doctor lying on the floor, screaming).

The woman: Oi! Doctor! Get up!

(She kicks him until he gets up).

The Doctor: Why are you doing this to me? W... what is it th... that you want with me?

The woman: I hear you're a Timelord, from the planet Gallifray, is this correct?

The Doctor: Y... yes, what has that got to do with anything?

The woman: I have a bomb. A Gallifrayian bomb. I heard that these kind of bombs don't just blow up a small section like a country, they can blow up an entire planet. Is that right?

The Doctor: Why d... do you need t...to blow up Earth?

The woman: I come from a planet called raxicoricophalapatorios, I think you've heard of it?

The Doctor: Oh yes, you're a Slitheen. But, when I met you're species they weren't as powerful as you, -cough- and I destroyed them all?

The woman: Remember Margaret? Well, she became a new Slitheen, a better kind of Slitheen. More evolved. She gave the whole species more technology than anyone had ever seen. It was amazing. I remember growing up, everyone loved me, because I was her daughter. We were both peaceful, no harm to anyone or any other species. Until, until one day. She had created a teleport. She needed to see if it would work. So, one day she tried it out. It brought her to Earth. The humans saw her. Saw her as an alien, and they lashed out. She was murdered even though she came in peace. I never saw her again. So, I made a teleport my self. One that could take me through time and space. I went to Gallifray to get the bomb (which, by the way is great! It doesn't just blow up the planet, it takes away the air first, and then it blows up the planet, ha!), and then I came to Earth. And, today, I'm going to blow it up.

The Doctor: If you already have your plan figured out, w... why do you need me?

The woman: The Gallifrayen bomb will only work with a Timelord's hand, no other species are allowed.

The Doctor: And that's why you're controlling me, because y... you knew I would say no. Very clever.

The woman: Now, I'm going to have to take you over completely, so you can't wreck anything, I know how strong your mind is, Doctor, and I know you're going to try and brake your way through.

The Doctor: H... how are you going to do that then?

The woman: Like this!

(She gets a vase and smashes it across the Doctor's head. Now, he can't even talk. She makes him crawl to a small device in the kitchen. There are two chairs side to side. They have to wires above them holding a pan like object. He sits in the right one, and the woman sits in the left. The pan like objects go on their heads. The right one takes a little part of the mind from the person sitting in the left chair, so that the person sitting in the left chair controls the person in the

right with the little bit of mind).

(After the mind taking):

The woman: Now, Doctor, you stay put! I'll go and get the bomb.

(While the woman goes upstairs to get the bomb, Rory, River and Amy quickly sneak in and try and get the Doctor out).

River: Doctor? CAN YOU HEAR ME, DOCTOR?!

Amy: It's no use, he's completely gone.

The Doctor: (In Demon's Voice) Leave now.

Rory: Oh no, not again!

The Doctor: (In Demon's Voice) Leave now or die.

Amy: We can't leave him here! He's going to blow up the whole world!

The woman: Well, well, well. Look who it is. I thought we'd told you lot to stay away? Oh well. I guess it's a good thing you all came. You can be the first three humans to be blown up.

(The woman turns into her Slitheen form and hits them over the head so that they are all unconscious).

The woman: Doctor, you get the guy, I'll take the girls.

(The Doctor manages to hold himself up on one leg and grabs Rory. The woman grabs Amy and River and they drag them all into the back garden. The woman straps them all to the wall and sets the bomb on the grass).

The woman: Go on, Doctor. Start the bomb. Then, in 15 minutes, this whole planet will be gone forever!

(The doctor limps to the bomb, he then puts his right hand onto the top of it. The bomb starts countdown).

The Woman: Well done, Doctor. From the saviour of worlds to the destroyer. In 15 minutes, it will be known that the Doctor blew up the Earth. People will ask where this destroyer is, and the answer will be that he also perished in the flames. But, because you did this favour for me, and because you're going to die in less than 15 minutes, I'll do one nice thing for you; I'll stop controlling you now, not that that'll help you anyway. Farewell Doctor, Farewell Humans, Farewell Earth!

(The woman teleports back to her home planet, and the bit of mind of hers in the Doctor goes with her. She no longer controls him, he wakes up for a few minutes. He looks over at Amy, Rory and River who are still unconscious).

The Doctor: Oh... oh no! What is it? What's happening (He then looks at the bomb). What do I... do I (He then passes out. Eventually, Amy and River wake up. Amy kicks Rory in the leg and he wakes up as well. They all look over to the Doctor and the bomb).

Rory: Well, this was a great rescue mission (!)

Amy: What are we going to do? The Doctor's the only one that can save us?!

(They shout him to try and wake him up, and eventually he opens his eyes slightly).

River: Doctor! Doctor, quick the bomb!

The Doctor: W... what?

Amy: The bomb, Doctor! Quick!

The Doctor: I'm too... I'm too tired. Let me... let me sleep.

Rory: Well, I guess this is the end then. I love you Amy. Goodbye, Melody.

Amy: I love you too, goodbye, Melody.

River: Goodbye mum, bye dad.

(Amy, River and Rory cough and gasp for air. The Doctor hears and slowly wakes up).

Amy: D... Doctor, t... the bomb. Hel-

(Amy, River and Rory lose consciousness. The Doctor puts his arms out to pull the bomb towards him).

The Doctor: R... right. How do we stop you? (He keeps coughing and gasps for air). There's got to be a red -cough- and blue wire or something? (He looks all over it, but there are no wires, just a small screen with the countdown). 5 minutes left to figure it out. A Timelord -cough- has to put his hand on it for it to work. But, it doesn't work -cough- when you want to turn it off. Other species can't turn it on. Maybe, -cough- they can turn it off!

(He grabs the box and crawls to Amy. He grabs her hand and puts it on the box. The countdown automatically goes to 0 and switches itself off. The air is released from the box, and replaces the poison from the sky. The Doctor gets his sonic screwdriver from his pocket, and releases Amy, River and Rory. They fall to the ground. The Doctor then collapses. In an hour, Amy, River and Rory are back to their normal selves. They take the Doctor back to the TARDIS, lie him down in his bed, and wait until he gains consciousness).

The Doctor: (He gasps for air and then slowly opens his eyes. He then quickly sits up). Oh blimey, my head (He shakes his head a little and clenches his eyes shut. He puts his hand on his forehead. He then opens his eyes and sees River, Amy and Rory).

River: (She's sat next to him) you're finally awake!

The Doctor: Th... The bomb? Where is it? What... what happened?

Rory: You stopped it. Don't know how, but you did it.

The Doctor: Oh, OK. Oh, my head is killing me! It's pounding. Anyway... where's... where's that woman? That slitheen?

River: She teleported back home.

Amy: Are we going to find her?

The Doctor: No.

Rory: Why? She nearly killed you, and us, and the whole planet!

The Doctor: She was just doing what she thought was right, the humans killed her mother. Anyway, that's probably the last we'll see of her. And, we're all safe.

Rory: I guess you're right.

The Doctor: Great.

Amy: So, Doctor. Are you definitely alright now, then? Definitely not gonna get possessed any time soon?

The Doctor: Don't think so, hope not, but I wasn't really possessed. She was controlling me. But, no, I'm probably not going to be possessed any time soon.

Amy: Well, can we actually spend sometime in Rio now?

(The Doctor laughs and then screams in agony from his ankle. He then uses some of his regeneration energy to fix it).

The Doctor: Now, Rio!

The End


End file.
